The Other Side
by omelettethemusical
Summary: In the moments before he was shot, Alexander Hamilton caught a glimpse of the other side. As he dies, he is reunited with the people he loved and given a chance to reflect on his life and the future.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton (duh). _

* * *

_New York City; July 12, 1804_

The warm summer air wafted in from the Hudson as Alexander Hamilton lay dying in his bed. Angelica and Eliza sat on either side, stroking his hair and cheeks and comforting him. He had already said his goodbyes to the children; he didn't want them to see the moment of his death.

He had seen enough of death to be able to imagine it. He had heard that in their last moments, people see a white light. But for him, it was more yellow, like the eye of a hurricane. He was back home, in the place he had spent his entire life trying to escape. But he wasn't scared. He was at peace. And as his brunettes faded from his vision, he saw another set of familiar, beloved faces.


	2. Laurens Leads a Soldiers' Chorus

"Alex!" The exuberant South Carolinian who had died tragically young rushed towards Hamilton and embraced him ferociously. "I've been waiting so long… but not long enough."

"John," Alexander said breathlessly, pulling back to take in the sight. "You haven't changed at all. You - you're just like I remember you."

"Of course I am. This is heaven, silly," John said.

"Have you been lonely?" Alexander asked.

John shook his head. "I came here with every black soldier who died for our cause," he said. "Their cause, really. They got their freedom, but not in the way we'd hoped."

"Someday," Alexander said, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "Someday slavery will end in this country. And we will have helped make it happen."

"I told you that Aaron Burr was bad news," John grumbled. "When he dies, I'm going to kill him."

"You should have waited," Alexander said. "To meet my son. I was going to make you his godfather."

"Alex, I never met my own daughter," John said. "What makes you think I have time to meet other people's kids?"

"He was so like you," Alexander said. Suddenly something occurred to him. "Have - have you seen him?!"

"Course I've seen him," John said. "I can take you to him now if you want."

"Yes," said Alexander eagerly. "Yes, please."


	3. My Son Is On The Other Side

"Philip!" John shouted. A youthful grin broke out, and to Alexander's unspeakable delight, his oldest son appeared out of the mist. John stepped aside as father and son clung to each other for what seemed an eternity.

"Philip, I'm so sorry," Alexander sobbed. "It's all my fault that you got here before me. I would have given anything to trade places with you. Your mother - "

"I know, Pop," Philip said. "I hated watching the two of you from up here, Mom not talking to you because of me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Alexander said forcefully. "Your mother was absolutely right to be angry at me. I didn't deserve her forgiveness, and I wouldn't have blamed her if she decided to file for divorce. I set a terrible example for you and your brothers."

"No you didn't," Philip said. "You're a great man, Pop. Sure you made mistakes, but it's not your fault that I died. I guess we were just too alike."

Alexander smiled weakly. "Before you were born, your mother said if you had a fraction of my mind, it would be enough," he said. "I didn't mean to give you so much."

"Hey, I'm my own man," Philip said coolly. He jumped up, suddenly remembering something. "And guess what! I met my grandparents! Come on, they've been waiting to see you."


	4. He's With My Mother On The Other Side

Alexander hadn't seen his mother's face for nearly forty years, but a son never forgets. Rachel Faucette Lavien Hamilton looked exactly as she had before she fell ill, her face warm and bright with color as she gasped in joy and folded her arms around her youngest child.

"Alexander!" she breathed, stroking his hair as if he were still a boy. "I always knew you would get out of the Caribbean and make something of yourself. You did more than I ever could have imagined. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Alexander said, burying his face in her long dark hair. "You know I wouldn't have left without you. I should have died along with you, I just - I couldn't seem to die."

"Because you were strong," Rachel said reassuringly. "You were never meant for a tropical hellhole. God had other plans for you."

"So y-you've met Philip?" Alexander asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, of course. He's a wonderful young man. You got lucky in love, Alexander. Your children are in good hands."

"Yeah," said Alexander, thinking wistfully of Eliza. "If - if you don't mind me asking, where's Dad?"

Rachel's face clouded. "He's here," she said cagily. "If you must talk to him, follow me."

James Hamilton Sr.'s back was turned to his wife and son. He had died five years earlier, and Alexander had not seen him since his abandonment, despite several attempts to contact him. He approached slowly, fearing his emotions would get the better of him.

"Dad," Alexander said softly, laying his hand on his estranged father's shoulder. "It's me. I've come home."

"Alexander," said James, looking down in shame. "Please, leave me be. I dinna deserve a son like you."

"I understand why you did it," said Alexander, sitting down beside him, trying to glimpse his face. "I don't blame you. Really." He paused. "Besides, I'm in no position to call someone else a terrible husband or father."

"And how could ye be a good father if ye never had one yourself?" James demanded, tears in his eyes. "Ye were a far better one than I was, at least."

"Well, I had better children," Alexander said, smiling. "Dad, your greatest sin was your generosity. We don't all have the work ethic to achieve our ambitions. And that's okay. I realize that now."

"I shouldna have been a burden on ye," James said quietly.

"You weren't," Alexander said. Well, maybe a little, he added mentally.

"I always wanted to go to America," James said. "There ye can truly be a new man."

"That's what I thought," Alexander said sadly. "But the past has a funny way of staying with you."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally James said, "Why don't ye go see Washington? He's your real father," he added bitterly.

"I will," Alexander said, and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He knew his father didn't mean it literally - those were just nasty rumors. "But I won't forget you, Dad. For better or worse, you raised me and James, and I still love you."

James squeezed his hand. "I love ye too, son," he said. "If ye can make yourself believe it."


	5. Washington is Watching

George Washington sat under a fig tree, looking more peaceful than Alexander had ever seen him. When he looked up to see his protege, he smiled.

"Alexander," he said. "Welcome."

"Thank you, sir," Alexander said, barely suppressing his emotion with formality. "It's good to see you again."

"I was so sorry to hear about your son," Washington said.

"Th-thank you," Alexander said, looking away.

"I understand. You don't want to talk about it. Both of my stepchildren died young too. I know it's not the same, but… " he sighed. "Well, the past is in the past. I'm not going to berate you for your mistakes; I think you know what they are and you've suffered for them a great deal. All I'll say is that I'm glad I didn't trust Aaron Burr."

That brought a faint smile to Alexander's face. "Yes, sir."

"You won't be forgotten, Alexander. You know that, right?"

Alexander nodded. "I know."

"Oh, by the way, Alexander," said Washington, looking off, "there's one more person who's been waiting to see you."


	6. Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

Peggy Schuyler Van Rennselaer emerged from within the grove, wearing her favorite yellow dress, her curly brown hair blowing over her shoulders in the heavenly breeze. She smiled at Alexander and rested her head on his shoulder like a sister would.

"Alex," she said sweetly. "You've come home."

"Hey, Peggy," Alexander said, his hand on her back. "I - I'm so sorry you had to go before me."

"Don't be," Peggy said. "I had a good life. I loved my sisters, my son, my husband - the richest man in New York, by the way," she added, smiling. "And I enjoyed visiting the city, but I could never have lived there. I preferred the quiet country upstate, where I grew up." She sighed. "And I know it's selfish of me - I should have been there for you and Eliza - but I'm glad I went before Philip did. It was good for him to have one familiar face up here, at least."

"He loved you," Alexander said. "You were his favorite aunt."

"I should be angry at you," Peggy said. "I still can't believe what you did to Eliza. But if she can forgive you, so can I."

"What about your husband?" Alexander asked.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you mad at him for remarrying so soon after you died?"

Peggy shook her head. "Stephen had plenty of time to get used to the idea. He knew I wasn't going to make it, and our son needed a mother, so… No. I don't begrudge him happiness. I know he loved me, and he can love again."

"And Eliza?" Alexander asked. "Do you think she'll ever love again?"

Peggy turned to him sharply. "Would you want her to?"

"Yes," Alexander said, after a moment of hesitation. "I'd want her to have a husband who treated her like she deserved. And I'd want our children to have a father, even if it wasn't me."

Peggy smiled. "You were the love of her life," she said. "I remember how happy she was every time she got a letter from you. She'll never be that happy again. But if she were here, I think she'd say her life was better because you were in it."

"Thank you, Peggy," said Alexander wryly. "I think you were the wisest and happiest Schuyler sister, because you had the good sense not to fall in love with me."

Alexander and Peggy looked out over the horizon to see the expanding America, the garden that would grow from the seeds Alexander had planted during his lifetime. Neither of them new how long it would take for those seeds to sprout, or what they would grow into. But for once, Alexander had all the time in the world, and he was willing to wait for it.


End file.
